Ulangan Matematika
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Yukari, Minato, Minako, dan Kambing *plak* maksud saya Junpei, telah disewakan tutor oleh Mitsuru untuk Ulangan Matematika. Tapi semua tidak berjalan seperti semestinya. Warning, GAJE detected!


**Ulangan Matematika  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yaay! Kami berdua kembali untuk menghancurkan fandom ini dengan oneshot yang abal, gaje, humor maksa, ngak lucu, lebay, penindasan terhadap karakter, gak bener dan hal-hal yang sangat pantas untuk dilontarkan ke fic ini.<p>

Sepeti biasanya, seluruh karakter yang ada di dalam Fic nista ini bukan punya saya, tapi mereka terikat kontrak spesial sehingga mereka akan ditindas secara harafiah selama fic ini berlangsung.

Hati-hati karena Fic ini punya banyak perkataan yang tidak boleh ditiru.

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 kalo punya saya, Persona 3 The Animation.

Okay to the story! RnR please!

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi di dorm, Yukari, Minako dan Minato sedang belajar di lounge.<p>

"Min, ini nomer 12390, log44 sama dengan…?" Tanya Yukari yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan bank soal UN yang dapat dibeli di stasiun terdekat seharga 10 ribu dapet 3.

"Umm, jawabanya kalo enggak salah 5 pangkat 278." Jawab Minato sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang ubanan dan ketombean.

"Kalo nomer 44, 1 tambah 1 sama dengan…?" Tanya Minako yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan.

"3." Jawab Minako dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

"Oooh, arigatou! Loe tumben pinter, Onii-chan." Puji Minako.

"Emang biasanya gue enggak pinter apa?" Tanya Minato yang academic-nya udah level 6.

"Entahlah, emang loe pernah pinter?" Jawab Minako sinis.

"Loe ya, jadi adek enggak tau rasa terima kasih. Padahal gue udah bantuin jutaan (lebay) pr loe, sama sekali ngak tau terima kasih!" Teriak Minato lebay.

"Lagian loe kalo bantuin enggak pernah ikhlas, gue juga udah sering beresin kamar loe, nyuciin pakaian loe. BTW, loe udah pernah nyium kaos kaki loe sendiri?" Bantah Minako sambil gebukin meja.

Yukari hanya bisa sweatdrop karena mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua adik kakak yang lebay tersebut.

"Wooooy, kalian lagi ngapain?" Tanya Junpei si kambing *plak* yang datang dari antah barantah.

"Kita lagi ngerjain pr, tapi Minako dan Minato malah bertengkar gaje." Jawab Yukari sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tumben lu belajar." Kata manusia setengah kambing *di agidyne* maksud saya Junpei "Johnny Depp" Iori.

"Emangnya biasanya gue enggak belajar?" Tanya Yukari.

"Entahlah, emang loe pernah belajar?" Jawab Junpei makin sinis.

"Loe ya, jadi temen enggak tau rasa terima kasih. Padahal gue udah minjemin duit jutaan (lebay) kali, sama sekali enggak tau rasa terima kasih. Kata Yukari lebih lebay daripada Minato.

"Lagian loe kalo minjemin duit enggak pernah ikhlas gue juga udah sering beresin kamar loe, nyuciin pakaian loe. BTW, loe udah pernah nyium kaos kaki loe sendiri?" Kata Junpei. (Déjà vu?).

"Sejak kapan loe nyuciin baju gue? Loe cuci baju aja kagak pernah!" Bantah Yukari sambil loncat-loncat.

"Ehhh." Kata Junpei speechless.

"Loe orang pada bisa diem enggak seeh?" Teriak Mitsuru yang sepertinya enggak bisa tidur siang.

Yukari menghentikan pukulan. "Gini Mitsuru senpai, tadi Minato, aku dan Minako lagi belajar damai buat tes besok. Trus si kambing jejadian ini dateng ngerusuh." Jelas Yukari sambil menekankan kata 'kambing'.

"Woy, woy, woy…" Kata Junpei ngerusuh.

"Apa Mbing?" Kata Mitsuru yang membuat hati kambing *di agidyne berulang kali* itu pecah berantakan.

"BESOK ADA ULANGAN MATEMATIKA?" Teriak Junpei lebay kayak kambing *Junpei pundung di pojok.

"Iya, bab Tri-Galaumetri. Loe sih tidur terus pas pelajaran Mrs. Miyahara." Kata Yukari.

"Whaddow(?), gue lupa belajar! Gue sama sekali enggak ngerti Tri-Galaumetri!" Kata Junpei lari panik muter-muter.

Yukari hanya bisa super sweatdrop melihat perilaku Junpei. "By the Way… Mitsuru senpai bisa ngajarin enggak? Plisssss…" Pinta Yukari sambil pasang muka kiyut kayak badut ketabrak truk.

"Gue enggak bisa, tapi gue nanti bisa manggilin temen gue yang bisa." Kata Mitsuru yang membuat hati Yukari, Minato, Minako dan Junpei berbunga-bunga-bangkai.

"Nanti gue panggilin, loe pade pada belajar di command room lantai 4 aja." Kata Mitsuru sambil meninggalkan lounge.

"Asik! Guru privat!" Kata Junpei loncat-loncat gaje.

"Semoga gurunya cowok, ganteng lagi! Nanti gue jadiin pacar." Kata Minako berandai-andai.

"Kalo gurunya cewek! Nati gue jadiin pacar." Kata Junpei berandai-andai lebay.

"Kalo gurunya waria juga, dia pasti milih Minato daripada elu." Kata Yukari sinis yang membuat Junpei pundung di pojok.

"Lebih baik, kita segera pergi ke lantai 4." Kata Minato sok bijak.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Yukari, Minako, Minato dan siluman nyi pelet naik menuju lantai 4 dan segera duduk di sofa. Junpei berangan-angan seberapa cantik gurunya nanti, sementara Yukari dan Minako melakukan hal sebaliknya dan Mianto sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari boyband kesukaanya 3AM, versi cowok dari 2PM(?).<p>

"Selamat siang murid-murid." Kata seseorang berambut biru dan tampan yang masuk kedalam ruangan dengan suara dalam.

"Kyaa~, gurunya ganteng!" Kata Minako dan Yukari bersamaan.

"Sial, gurunya cewek, cuman tuh cowok lumayan ganteng juga." Kata Junpei gay *di maralagidyne*.

"Sumpah tuh guru, copycat gue, rambutnya sama, mukanya juga gantengnya sama." Kata Minato dalem hati kepedean.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya…" Kata guru itu tapi terpotong.

"Kyaa, kamu mau jadi pacar gue?" Tanya Minako dengan kepedean lebih tinggi daripada kakaknya.

"Maaf, saya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan." Kata guru itu sinis.

"Apa, masa cowok ganteng-ganteng kayak kamu sejenis Junpei!" Kata Yukari histeris yang membuat Junpei pundung di pojok untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan, izinkan saya untuk memperkenalakan diri lebih lanjut." Kata guru itu dengan muka yang sepertinya mengatakan 'saya bukan kambing maupun gay'.

"Nama saya Naoto Shirogane (pantes…). Meskipun saya lebih muda dari kalian, saya masih bisa ngajarin kalian karena saya juara medali emas olimpiade matematika nasional se-kabupaten(?). San alasan saya tidak tertarik terhadap perempuan karena saya sendiri adalah seorang perempuan." Jelas Naoto yang membuat Yukari dan Minako sweatdrop. "Sekarang kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian.

"Saya Minato Arisato, panggil gue aja Amin atau Nato(?). Dan mengapa muka kita seperti saudara kembar?" Tanya Minato.

"Entahlah, mungkin Atlus udah kehabisan ide buat bikin character baru." Jawab Naoto *Author dibakar didepan kantor Atlus*.

"Saya Yukari Takeba, panggil saja Yukari." Kata Yukari tidak lebay.

"Saya Minako, panggil saya Koko Krunch(?)." Kata Minako.

"Gue Sir Baron King Junpei Anang lord of handsomeness "Johnny Depp" bin laden Iori III. Panggil aja gue…"

"…Kambing." Kata Minato menyelesaikan perkenalan Junpei yang suangat panjang.

"Okay, Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Kambing." Kata Naoto yang membuat Junpei hampir bunuh diri.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kita akan belajar sifat dasar Tri-galaumetri." Ada yang tahu sifat pertama?" Tanya Naoto bagaikan guru professional.<p>

"Reader selalu benar!" Jawab Minato seperti murid professional.

"Bagus Minato, sifat kedua?" Tanya Naoto.

"Author adalah orang yang butuh pencerahan!" Jawab Yukari.

"Bagus Yukari, sifat ketiga dan terakhir?" Tanya Naoto sambil memuji.

"Reader yang tidak **review** sama saja dengan manusia galau." Kata Minako.

"Pintar Minako-san! Kalo kalian sehebat ini, kenapa kalian butuh tutor." Puji Naoto. "Sekarang kita belajar ke identitas Tri-galaumetri.

Naoto menuliskan persamaan di papan tulis yang entah darimana dan menuliskan sebuah persamaan yang sangat simpel. "Siapa yang bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Naoto. "Junpei?".

"Kenapa harus saya?" Bantah Junpei.

"Karena kamu tadi enggak jawab, sekarang kamu kerjain persamaan didepan!" Perintah Naoto sambil menyerahkan spidol.

Tentu saja Junpei tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya menggigit spidol itu sambil berguman-guman sediri.

"Galau Kuadrat, galau kuadrat…" Guman Junpei.

…

…

…

"Galau kuadrat, galau kuadrat, itu… Galau kuadrat itu ALAY!" Kata Junpei yang girang karena telah mengerjakan soal nista tersebut. "Nih, Naoto sensei!" Kata Junpei sambil membalikan badan. Dia terkejut karena melihat Naoto dan kawan-kawanya sedang makan burger dari Wild Duck Burger atau Burger Bebek Galau.

"Kalian, kok makan…" Kata Junpei pundung.

"Tadi loe ngerjain persamaan itu berjam-jam jadi kita-kita cari makan dulu." Kata Minako.

"Loe beliin gue ngak?" Kata Junpei sedikit menangis.

"Enggak, loe kan udah kenyang gigitin spidol." Kata Yukari sambil menggigit daging burger nista yang membuat Junpei iri setengah hati.

Junpei melihat spidol yang sudah hampir habis digigitin. "Tapi gue boleh minta kan…" Kata Junpei dengan puppy eyes *Jangan dibayangkan karena bisa merusak otak*.

"Enggak!" Kata semua orang serempak.

*Junpei pundung di pojok sampai pelajaran berakhir.*

"Sekarang, karena dasar-dasar Tri-galau materi sudah selesai dan kita udah makan, kita bisa lanjut ke materi selanjutnya!" Kata Naoto.

"Yaaay!" Jawab Yukari,Minato dan Minako serempak.

"Loe-Galauritma! Divisi gaje dan galau dari Logaritma!" Kata Naoto.

"Tidaaaak…"Jawab Yukari, Minato serempak.

"Sekarang Minako, log dari galau kuadrat adalah?" Tanya Naoto.

"Lebay!" Kata Minako gaje.

"Salah jawabanya adalah Marwan!" Jawab Naoto. "Sekarang anti galauritma dari Marwan?"

"Mawar." Kata Minato.

"100 untuk Minato! Sekarang log induk dari Oreo rasa jeruk?" Tanya Naoto lebay.

"Ehh…" Kata Yukari terbata-bata.

"Jawabanya adalah Afika!" (Ini Matematika ato apa sih?)

"Emang susah Naoto-san." Kata Yukari.

"Tidak ada yang susah, kalian hanya butuh banyak waktu untuk berlatih." Jawab Naoto.

"Masalahnya kita enggak punya waktu berlatih." Kata Minato santai.

* * *

><p>"Lebih baik kita langsung jawab soal latihan." Kata Minako.<p>

"Ohh, ya aku bawa soal-soal SMA Yasogami." Kata Naoto sambil mengambil secarik kertas dari tas. "Coba dicoba." Kata Naoto layaknya penjual ikan.

Yukari, Minato dan Minako langsung syok melihat soal-soal matematika sebuah SMA yang bernama Yasogami High di Inaba.

"Wah? Ini kok soal tingkatan dewa." Kata Minato syok.

"Pasti gurunya galau yang bikin." Kata Minako ikut-ikutan syok.

"Iya, coba kalian cari guru yang bernama Kinshiro Morooka atau Noriko Kashiwagi. Yang satu jelek setengah mati, yang satu bokep setengah mati." Jawab Naoto yang sepertinya merenungkan penderitaan para anggota Investigation Team yang kelas 2-2.

"Tapi galauan guru kita-kita, ada Mrs. Miyahara udah kribo, ngajar pake penggaris diangkat-angkat. Trus ada guru yang kerjaanya chattingan mulu, trus ada guru sejarah yang kerjaanya pake helm dari pasar loak. Belum lagi guru Mr. Edogawa yang kurus, galau, kerjaanya gigitin pensil dan lain-lain. Juga kepala sekolahnya gembrot banget…" Kata Minato membandingkan guru sekolahnya yang nista-nista tersebut.

"Di Yasogami High ada guru bahasa yang ngajar pake boneka, ada guru olahraga yang pinter bahasa inggris, trus belum kepala sekolahnya yang jenggotnya panjang kaya Prof. Dumbledar Bledor." Kata Naoto yang sepertinya menyombongkan kejelekan sekolahnya.

"Heh, galauan juga sekolah kita. Udah muridnya gaje-gaje misal Kenji yang kerjaanya hunting Yuri, Nozomi yang gendut bermassa 1000kg, Hidetoshi yang maniak nyari orang yang buang puntung rokok sampe segitunya." Bantah Minako sambil mukul meja.

"Murid Yasogami high juga pada gaje-gaje. Ada Hanako Othani yang super seksi, saking seksinya hanya orang yang buta, tuli dan bisu yang bisa melihat keseksianya(?). Trus ada Ai Ebihara yang playboy, ada Yumi Ozawa, kembaranya Maria Ozawa." Bantah Naoto sambil nendang sofa.

Akhirnya mereka menggunakan waktu yang berharga untuk berdebat membanggakan kejelekan sekolah. Tiba-tiba suatu kejadian membuat mereka diem semua.

* * *

><p>Saat mereka sedang asik berdebat, tiba-tiba intercom nyala. "Maaf, karena saluaran udara dorm lagi dibersihin, jadi AC di nonaktifkan untuk sementara waktu." Kata suara yang sepertinya suara Mitsuru lewat intercom.<p>

"Tidaaaak…" Teriak seluruh anggota SEES lebay.

"Tapi, meskipun panas-panas gini. Tidak akan pernah melelehkan semangat belajar kita!" Kata Naoto lebay banget.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka tinggal 3 hari lagi liburan musim panas, jadi udara di Iwatodai lagi panas-panasnya. Ditambah global warming, globalisasi dan gombalisasi membuat udara makin panas. Dan juga karena matahari lagi jahat-jahatnya bersinar, membuat Dorm seperti neraka dunia (lebay).

"Panas…" Kata Yukari yang baru bisa mengerjakan 2 soal.

"Bisa-bisa make up gue luntur." Kata Minako sambil mengeluarkan keringat dengan kecepatan cahaya(!).

"Temperaturnya berapa sih." Tanya Minato yang sepertinya udah jadi orang ganteng kena Agidyne.

"39 derajat." Kata Naoto mengambil hpnya yang telah terinstall app termometer.

Yukari menggerutu "Kalo panas gini, enaknya…".

"…Buka baju!" Lanjut Junpei yang entah darimana bisa bahagia lagi.

"Eww." Kata Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Naoto serempak menampar Junpei 29 kali.

_Ting… ting… ting…_ tiba-tiba ada suara yang pastinya bukan dari Ayu Ting-Ting.

Minato mengeluarkan rinithan. "Itu adalah…".

"…Es krim potong mpok NYX!" Kata Junpei dan Minako serentak.

Mendengar kata es krim, para siswa yang seharusnya belajar langsung lari turun kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mpok, es krim rasa tahu-nya 5(?), dengan extra Bufudyne." Kata Yukari memesan.

"Ohh, maaf dek. Eskirm nya tinggal 4." Kata mpok NYX.

"Yaudah, Junpei enggak usah." Kata Minato santai dan tidak memikirkan Junpei yang shock stadium 4.

"Okey." Kata perempuan gelap bernama mpok NYX sedang memotong es krim. "Ini dia."

"Ma kasih mpok NYX." Kata Naoto, Minako, Minato dan Yukari layaknya anak SMP.

"Sama-sama, semuanya jadi 60000 yen." Kata mpok NYX.

Mendengar kata 60 ribu Yen, semua menjadi syok berat. "Kok mahal banget." Kata Yukari protes.

"Sekarang kan es, krim sama tahu kan lagi naik. Udah cepat bayar, cash boleh, kartu kredit juga boleh." Kata NYX mengancam dengan alibi setengah mati.

"Kartu kredit? Junpei, lu punya kartu kredit kan?" Tanya Minako penuh harapan.

"Punya, tapi cuma buat darurat. E-Mer-Gen-Ci." Kata Junpei dengan tingkatan bahasa Inggris sekelas kambing.

…

* * *

><p>"Gue ngak bisa percaya, es krim mahal gitu gue yang beli. Padahal gue juga enggak dapet eskrim." Protes Junpei.<p>

"Salahnya punya kartu kredit." Kaya Yukari sambil menggigit es krim yang membuat Junpei iri.

Tiba-tiba intercomnya nyala. "Baiklah, AC sudah bisa dinyalain lagi." Kata Mitsuru lewat intercom.

"Asik, kita bisa belajar lagi!" Kata Junpei seneng.

"Maaf, tapi waktu gue udah abis, ciao." Kata Naoto ngacir.

"Apa, sekarang gimana kita bisa belajar." Kata Junpei hopeless.

"Itu mah derita loe, kita-kita udah pada belajar, Bye." Kata Yukari sadis.

"Tapi kan pas pada belajar gue lagi pundung. Loe pada mau bantuin gue kan?" Kata Junpei dengan kambing eyes.

"Apa ngaruhnya sama hidup gue, oyasumi" Kata Minato dan Minako meninggalkan Junpei.

Junpei ditinggal, dalam gelap, belum belajar.

* * *

><p>Dan keesokan paginya…<p>

"Murid-murid, sekarang kita akan ulangan Matematika, mohon siapkan otak, pensil, kotak pensil, kertas dan peralatan enggak penting lainya." Kata Miss Miyahara.

"Minako, gue nyontek loe ya." Kata Junpei dengan puppy-kambing eyes.

"Ngak." Tolak Minako jelas singkat padat gaje.

"Minato, gue nyontek ya." Kata Junpei yang sudah tidak punya harapan.

"Wani piro?" Jawab Minato sadis.

"Yukari, kamu cantik deh, boleh…" Rayu Junpei.

"…Enggak boleh." Jawab Yukari yang membuat Junpei monyong gaje.

Ulangan itu dipenuhi dengan kegelisahan Junpei, sepertinya hanya Junpei yang kesusahan. Akhirnya dia mencoba cari bantuan.

"Persona, Hermes!" Kata Junpei yang mensummon persona kesayanganya.

"Apa bos?" Kata versi kecil dari hermes yang tiba-tiba naik meja.

"Gue minta loe liatin ulanganya Minato, Minako dan Yukari." Perintah Junpei.

"Okeh." Kata Hermes meninggalakan Junpei.

Dan setelah berberapa menit Hermes balik, bonyok dan terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi Hermes?" Tanya Junpei.

"Pas aku liat punya Minato, dijagain sama Thanatos, dia itu serem banget. Jadi aku ngacir. Trus aku liat punya Minako, ternyata dia dijagain sama yang lebih serem, versi cewek dari Thanatos(?). Trus aku ke tempat Yukari, Isis langsung ngecast Garudyne, secara aku weak." Jelas Hermes terbata-bata.

"Ya kamu cariin jawaban dari temen lain dong." Kata Junpei.

"Ogah, gue udah bonyok kayak gini. Mending gue tidur, da-da." Kata Hermes meninggalkan Junpei.

"Tidak." Kata Junpei yang udah merosot dari harapan. "Tenang, gue masih bisa tanya mbah google." Kata Junpei santai.

Junpei mengambil hp kesayanganya dan langsung mengetikkan kata kunci dan langsung menemukan jawabanya dengan cepat. Yang ia tahu bahwa dia akan dapat nilai bagus, yang ia enggak tahu ada Miss Miyahara dibelakangnya.

Akhirnya Junpei dikeluarin dari kelas dan hpnya disita.

Tinggal Minato, Minako dan Yukari di kelas. Sebetulnya mereka juga kesusahan, tapi karena menjaga gengsi ke Junpei mereka harus pura-pura mengerti.

"Miss, nomer 201 jawabnya apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Jawab sendiri." Kata Miss Miyahara dengan nada jahat.

"Kalo ngak bisa ngasih tau, berarti sensei enggak tau dong." Kata Minako.

"Ya sensei tau, cuman kan ngak boleh dikasih tau." Kata Miss Miyahara sinis.

"Buktikan." Kata Yukari singkat jelas padat.

"Okey, Fine. Jawabnya x=5." Kata Miss Miyahara yang tidak tahu bahwa ia telah ditipu oleh muridnya sendiri.

*Kejadian ini berualng sepanjang tes*

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Junpei dihukum diluar kelas sampai tes berakhir. Kemudian setelah banyak yang sudah selesai, Minako dan Yukari keluar dari kelas.

"Junpei, aku pengen minta maaf karena udah membuatmu sengsara." Kata Minako minta maaf.

"Aku juga Junpei." Kata Yukari.

"Enggak apa-apa sih, itulah jahatnya ATLUS dan Author kepada gue." Kata Junpei bijaksana.

"Sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf. Loe mau ikut kita ke konser Super Senior (Versi cewek dari Super Junior dimana personelnya udah tua renta seperti Mitsuko dan Hisano Kuroda) nanti malem?"

"Waah mau!" Kata Junpei senang.

"Masalahnya cuma 1." Kata Yukari.

"Apa?"

"Tiketnya udah sold out." Jawab Minako santai.

"Jadi sebetulnya gue beli sendiri gitu?" Tanya Junpei.

"Iya." Kata Minako dan Yukari ngacir.

Setelah yang lain menyelesaikan tes mereka, Minato keluar.

"Mbing, gimana tesnya?" Tanya Minato.

"Nilai ku pasti jelek." Kata Junpei pesimis tingkat tinggi.

"Buat ngehibur loe, gue traktir sate kambing yuk." Kata Minato membuat Junpei senang kayak kumbang ketiban duren.

"Wah, akhirnya Author memberikan sedikit saja kebahagiaan." Kata Junpei dengan mata besar kayak hamtaro kena radiasi nuklir.

"Masalahnya hanya satu." Kata Minato.

"Apa?" Jawab Junpei.

"Loe kan Kambing, kalo gue kasih makan Kambing gue sama saja dengan menerapkan kanibalisme. Daripada dikejar-kejar KOMNAS HAM. Mending gue ngak jadi traktir." Kata Minato dengan alibilebay dan ngacir meninggalkan Junpei sendirian.

Itulah penderitaan Junpei yang berturut-turut dan akhir dari cerita yang abal-abal dan gaje ini.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Oneshot ini selesai juga.<p>

"Woy Author gaje, kok gue disiksa terus seeh." Protes Junpei.

"Salahnya loe jelek, udah jenggotnya kayak kambing." Jawab Author santai.

"Arrggghh..."

Akhirnya selesai juga RnR please!.

_Fauntleroy is out, peace!_


End file.
